


First Christmas

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex exchange presents. And kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

## First Christmas

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

This was partially inspired by farferello's oh my GOD it's so cuuuute Christmas Clex picture, here: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/farferello/299873.html>

This was also written as the 'finale' of the Clex 2004 Advent Calendar, which can be found here: <http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/cadvent/cadvent.html>

Feedback would rock :) 

* * *

Clark was wearing a Santa hat. 

The whole barn looked quite festive; decorations here and there, strings of lights criss-crossing each other. Evidently the Kents - or Clark, at least - liked to go all out at Christmas, extending the festivities out to the barn. 

But Clark was wearing a Santa hat. 

There was no way he should have looked adorable, but then Clark had always had the ability to do the impossible. Lex didn't really mind, anyway - this was good future blackmail material. 

"Merry Christmas, Clark." 

Obviously surprised, Clark jerked around from where he'd been looking out at the night sky. "Lex!" The smile was as genuine and ridiculously heart-warming as ever. God, he had it bad. 

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked. It wasn't an accusation; Clark's voice was just curious. 

Stepping further up into the barn, closer to Clark, Lex lifted the small package he was holding in his left hand. "Bringing you your Christmas present, of course." Technically it wasn't Christmas until tomorrow, but Lex didn't know the Kents particularly well yet and didn't want to intrude on what might be a more family-oriented day than usual. It wasn't as if they had a particularly good opinion of him to begin with. 

"Lex," Clark blushed slightly as Lex stopped next to him, "you didn't have to get me anything, really." His words were faintly objecting, but Lex could see the pleasure he was doing a bad job of hiding. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark. You're my best friend - of course I got you a present. Although I do have one question..." 

Clark frowned. "What is it?" 

Lex smirked. "What's with the hat?" 

Right hand suddenly shooting up to touch the hat as if he'd forgotten it was there, Clark flushed again. Lex _loved_ the way he did that. "Oh," Clark started, obviously embarrassed but still smiling, "Mom kinda insisted. She's made me wear one every Christmas Eve for as long as I can remember." His arm dropped back down to his side. 

What an odd tradition. But this _was_ Smallville and there were far stranger things going on all the time. "Suits you." He was very carefully not making any comments about being naughty or nice. He had to have _some_ restraint. 

The embarrassment obviously fading, Clark's grin grew broader. "So have you been naughty or nice this year, Lex?" 

Lex's eyes nearly popped out of his head. For all of one second. And then he was back to looking his usual calm, collected self. Had Clark been in some spiked egg nog? "I think we both know the answer to that one, Clark." Saving Clark the bother of thinking up a response - and really, still trying to get over his shock - Lex held out his left hand. "Happy Christmas." 

Taking the present, Clark looked down at it a little warily, and Lex understood why. 

"Don't worry," Lex assured him, "it wasn't expensive. I'm sure even your dad can't object to this one. And you can open it now, if you like." 

Apparently Clark needed no further encouragement, because he was quickly ripping at the paper and tearing open the box. Lex had been somewhat devious with his wrapping, wanting to mislead. 

"Oh, cool!" Clark exclaimed when he let the box and wrapping fall to the floor. "It's the CD I wanted!" 

It was definitely a more impersonal gift than Lex would have liked to have given, but he also knew it was something Clark wanted, and it would meet his parent's approval. It was...frustrating that he had to think in those terms, but those were the consequences of falling in love with someone like Clark. "I'm glad you like it." 

"I love it, Lex," Clark said warmly, looking up at him. "Thank you." His smile strengthened, then faltered, and Clark glanced away. "Uh, I have something for you, too." 

Lex felt his hopes rise. He hadn't been _expecting_ a gift. Not _really_. But there had been that thread of hope that he was only now openly admitting to himself. "Really?" 

Nodding, Clark's grasp tightened around the CD case. "I've been trying to figure out how to give it to you. It's not really something you can unwrap. Although, maybe in a little while there'll be a _lot_ of unwrapping..." Laughing, obviously to himself and also obviously embarrassed, Clark turned away. One hand carefully threw the CD onto the sofa, while the other lifted up to rub at the back of his neck. 

Concerned, Lex started to walk towards him. "Clark?" 

And then Clark was moving, turning back towards him, obviously intent on something and then Clark was _on_ him. 

It wasn't at all how he'd pictured their first kiss. In the dreams Clark was hesitant, curious, shy. In reality Clark's mouth was almost plundering his own, strong arms pulling their bodies closer together, and then Lex stopped thinking which was just as well because his mind may have been screaming something girly like, "Thank GOD!" 

When their mouths broke apart, their bodies were still clinging to each other. Taking in a big gasp of air, Lex drew his head back further to get a good look at the blushing but obviously determined expression on Clark's face. God, he loved this boy. "Clark...?" 

Swallowing heavily, Clark glanced up. Following his gaze, Lex saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. And laughed. "Your Mom again?" 

"No." Shaking his head, Clark's hold tightened slightly. "That was all me." He looked hopeful, but also a little concerned. 

So Lex moved his hands until they were cupping Clark's face, and leant further towards him. "It's the best Christmas present I've ever had." This was such a bad idea in so many different ways, not least of all because they were in plain view of the house, but when Clark pulled him in for another kiss Lex decided he had much better things to focus his attention on. 

Firstly, and most importantly: 

Unwrapping his present. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
